


Slender and Ke$ha had a fight

by MitsukiTheMarauder, orphan_account



Category: Axis Powers Hetalia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MitsukiTheMarauder/pseuds/MitsukiTheMarauder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were pranks involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slender and Ke$ha had a fight

**Author's Note:**

> Quick thing Mitsuki and Chinasaru (me) did. Mitsuki's actually typing this right now. What a loser. Inception, man.

For years they had been roommates, not by choice, mind you, but after three years of boarding school, they were used to each other’s idiocy. In college, they decided that since they had no desire to share a room with the other occupants of the university, they’d room together.

Alfred was playing Slender in their living room, at midnight, curtains drawn. Arthur had just got back from his job at a random grocery store (the third one this month). Alfred was already on the edge of his seat, having already been killed 8 times. Alfred was frantically whispering to himself about how “Heroes are not scared of anything and oh my god was that him? Holy Captain America don’t look behind you Alfred oh my god,” 

Arthur slammed open the door angrily and slapped on the lights while Alfred simultaneously died in-game. He freaked and screamed along the lines of “OH MY GOD IM SORRY DON’T KILL ME I’M NOT A LITTLE GIRL DON’T TAKE MY SOUL I DIDN’T EVEN TOUCH PAPER”

Arthur didn’t seem to notice his pleas for mercy, “I’m so done with this bloody job! This airhead of a kid just came up to me and asked,” He mimicked the child, “’Excuuuse me, sir. Can I have that lovely piece of bloody chocolate in a plastic bag, not a paper one?’ WHEN I ALREADY HAD THE THING IN A PAPER BAG IT’S SO FRUSTRATING SO I HAD TO TAKE IT OUT OF THE BAG AND PLACE IT IN A NEW ONE I WASTED A PERFECTLY GOOD BAG, WHICH COMES OUT OF MY PAY CHECK IF YOU DIDN’T KNOW ” The Brit walked over to the couch and threw himself onto it. 

Alfred had fallen off the same couch and face planted on to the ground, quickly reverting to fettle position as his roommate ranted. When the green eyed college student noticed his friend on the floor, he raised an eyebrow and asked, “So, despite making out with the floor, how was your day?”  
Alfred shot up from his place on the floor and exclaimed, “I so was not making out with the floor!”

“That’s true; it probably wouldn’t even want to touch you. Probably throws you off every time you get out of bed. Then the bed wouldn’t even want you so you’d simply just have to hover in air.”

“Shut up you redcoat limey!”

Suddenly, there was a faint knock on the door. Arthur paused his reply and Alfred looked toward the door expectantly. Another knock. Arthur nodded his head toward the door and Alfred returned the gesture. Arthur whispered furiously, “If you do not get that door I will throw out all your coffee and replace it with tea. And, I will make sure ever Starbucks in a twenty mile radius will rebuke your credit and debit card.”

“Fine, fine.” Al grudgingly opened the door. His brother stood there, timid as usual, “Oh, hey Bro.”

“I just wanted to-”

“You wanted to what?”

“Well-”

“Just spit it out, man!”

“I would, but you keep interrupting me!”

“Okay, I promise I won’t interrupt you.”

“Well, you and Arthur were-”

“Me and Arthur were what?”

“Al!”

“Oh, uh, sorry.”

“Anyway, we could hear you two from the sixth floor, and then Liz called and said she could hear you from the twenty-first floor, so could you guys just kind of… quiet it down?”  
Arthur finally trudged up to the door and asked, “Alfred, who’s that?”

“Um, I’m Matth-”

“Oh.” They slammed the door.

Matthew looked through the peep hole for a second before muttering, “You guys are the worst…”

Meanwhile back in the dorm, Arthur and Alfred were sitting on opposite ends of the couch, facing away from each other. Finally, Arthur sighed and muttered, “I’m going to bed. Try not to kill yourself while I’m gone.”

Alfred rolled his eyes to the back of his friend’s head, which elicted an “I saw that, you idiot.” Alfred sighed and was content with his plan of just sitting there until the sun came up when a brilliant idea popped into his head.

He shot up and started savaging for sharpies.

 

Arthur sluggishly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He had fallen asleep in his uniform again. One thing he knew was that Francis was going to have a fit about his grubby appearance. “Mon-ami! Your clothes,” he groaned and thought that was the last thing he needed to hear, a bloody frenchie complaining in his ears! 

Padding over to the bathroom, Arthur groaned in the back of his throat. What was this? He must of bought a cursed mirror or something of the sort. Rubbing at his cheek, he pulled back fingers streaked with still drying blue and black sharpie. He did the only thing he really could – he screamed accusations of a rather stupid American and how he was going to kill him. “Alfred you bugger! When I get my hands on you-!”

“Woaaaah, dude!” he inwardly snickered at the bright blue star painted over one of his eyes and blue sharpie thickly applied to his lips, “Nice make over. A plus. Top grade, Ke$ha.” 

Arthur clenched his fists at his sides. “Just answer me this,” he said shakily “How do I get this off?” 

Alfred answered slyly ,”You don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alfred I actually think Sharpies are toxic this is not good


End file.
